I Get Turned into Seafood
by adragonfly2012
Summary: If you read Lost and Found, then you know who the main character is. What happens when Lilli crosses paths with a mischievous nymph?


Ok, so the reason I've been telling you guys these stories is because I thought you'd enjoy some untold adventures that I've had. So, like I said before Percy

and Annabeth are together now, and this happened about a week after they got together. Percy decided he wanted to do stuff with me to make up for lost

time. So he took me to the pier.

I was standing on the pier when the water nymph jumped me. She just popped out of the water right in front of my face. She had blue eyes and wavy black

hair, like mine. "Lilliana Jackson?" she asked. I instinctively pulled out my dagger. It wasn't my best weapon, but it was easy to conceal. Percy had insisted that

I wouldn't need to bring a weapon but I brought one anyway. Two months of almost getting killed will make you a whole lot more cautious. I didn't bring my

best weapon because it's a lot harder to hide from him. Anyway, I pulled my

dagger on her because usually when people know my real name without me telling them, it means they want to kill me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, truce! Truce!" she

cried. "Hey, I come in peace." "Who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Hydrangea. I need your help. I lost my necklace." "Um, you're a water nymph. Find it

yourself," I grumbled. I really wasn't in the mood for a quest right now. Percy would be getting back from the cotton candy stand soon. I just wanted to hang

out with him for once. "You don't understand. I can't go where it is! It's too dangerous!" "And you expect ME to go for you?" "Yes!" "Forget it, Hydrangea. I'm

not going to help this time," I said. "Ugh. Fine." She snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. "What was that supposed to be?" I asked her. She answered by

splashing me. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked. A few seconds later, I fell face first into the water. "What the-?" Then I looked down. Where my legs should

have been, there was a blue, scaly tail. "Oh. My. Gods." I screamed. "What did you do to me?" "I forgot to mention something. That necklace is the source of my

power. I just used the last of what I had to turn you into a mermaid." "WHAT?!" "If you want to go back to normal, you'll find my necklace," said Hydrangea. "I

swear, Hydrangea, as soon as I find that necklace I'm going to turn you into a fish dinner!" I said. "Oh gods, what's Percy gonna think when he sees me?" Just

then, he walked back over. "Lilli? Where did she go?" "Um, down here." I said. He looked down and dropped the cotton candy. "Lilli! What in Hades happened

to you?" "Long story. Now, I've got a necklace to find." I dove down into the water before he could ask any more questions. "All right, Hydrangea, where's your

necklace?" I asked. "In the cave of the Kronosaurus." That sent a shiver down my back. "K-Kronosaurus?" I asked nervously. Ever since I'd fought Kronos a

week before, that name scared me half to death. "You see? That's why I can't go there. Too dangerous!" Hydrangea said. "Great. Just great." I muttered.

"Where is the cave?" "Down there." Hydrangea pointed straight below us. If I were mortal, I wouldn't have been able to see anything. I didn't exactly _see _down

there. It's hard to explain. It's kind of like looking at a heat map. I could see the outlines of things, and even if I couldn't see it, I could sense it. "How far down

is it?" I asked. "At the very bottom," Hydrangea said. "Oh, joy." Luckily for me, being the daughter of Poseidon and all, the pressure wouldn't hurt me. "If you

want me to find you dumb necklace, you're coming with me like it or not," I said to Hydrangea. We started swimming down, farther and farther. It took forever

to find the cave. "How did you manage to lose that thing all the way down here?" I asked. "A sperm whale got a hold of it and swam all the way to the cave. It

dropped it in there. The Kronosaurus was asleep, but I didn't want to take any chances. That thing would eat a nymph like me for a snack!" I rolled my eyes at

her. I saw a rock formation about thirty feet below us. "Is that the cave?" I asked. "That's the one," Hydrangea replied. "But this is as far as I'll go." "Fine," I

said. I swam down, dagger ready. _I'm gonna turn that Kronosaurus into sushi! _I thought. _Turn me into mermaid. Stupid nymph! _I swam into the cave, not quite

sure what to expect. Sure enough, there was the necklace. The only problem was that the Kronosaurus was there too, and the necklace was around its snout.

The monster looked about sixty feet long. It had a short neck, a body about as wide as a school bus, and breath that reeked like a skunk with intestinal

problems even underwater. From the looks of it, it was greenish yellow, and had nasty scars all over its body. I swam over to it, carefully and quietly. It shifted

as I reached out for the necklace. I managed to grab the necklace. Unfortunately, even through that thick hide, he felt me taking the necklace off of him. His

eyes opened. It was blood red with vertical slits for pupils. "Oh Poseidon help me." I said nervously. I swam for all I was worth. Thankfully, I was pretty fast. I

headed toward my father's palace, which Percy had just taken me to a few days before. I finally spotted the palace. "Help! Help! Somebody get Poseidon!

Dad!" I yelled. I swam right into some random merman. "Sorry!" I grabbed his hand and kept swimming. Once we made it to safety, I realized that the merman

I barreled over wasn't like most mermen I'd met before. His skin wasn't green or purple or anything like that. From the waist up, he was completely human,

bare-chested with tousled blonde hair and green eyes. From the waist down, he had a green scaly tail, the same color as his eyes. For a minute, I forgot how

to breathe. "Um," I said. I was great with words that way. "What just happened?" the merman asked. "Ah, you almost became fish food," I answered. "And I

just saved your tail." "I'm Cody," he said. "Lilli," I replied. "I've never seen you before," said Cody. "Yeah, well, I'm not from around here," I said. "Then where

are you from?" he asked. "Um, Manhattan," I told him. "Manhattan? I don't think there are any oceans in Manhattan." "No, there aren't." He knit his eyebrows.

"Then how can you live in a place with no oceans?" "Because I'm actually human," His eyes widened. "What?" "Yeah some crazy nymph named Hydrangea

turned me into a mermaid to find her stupid source of power," I held up the necklace. "Wait a minute. Hydrangea?" Cody asked. "Yeah, why?" "She's here in

the palace and she _has _her source of power," "WHAT!?" "She's been running all over the place turning plants into fish and stuff like that." "WHAT!?" I yelled

again. My face felt hot. "Oh, I'm gonna feed her to the Kronosaurus!" I swam off. Cody followed. "Where is she?" I asked. "Over there!" Cody pointed to a

dolphin, which Hydrangea was happily riding and turning it different colors. "HYDRANGEA!" I yelled so loud that she fell off of the dolphin. "You dirty, rotten-!" I

couldn't even think what to say to her. I was so mad. I pinned her to the ocean floor. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked angrily. "You passed the

test," she said. That threw me off. "Wait what? Test? What's going on here?" I turned to Cody who was smiling approvingly. "What's happening here?" My dad

walked out of the palace. In human form, he looked and smelled like your typical fisherman. He had black hair, and sun crinkles around his green eyes that told

me he smiled a lot. "Dad?" I asked. Then Percy came out behind him. "Percy? Ok, what's going on?" "It was a test, Lilli. A test of bravery," Percy said. "You were

all in on it?" I looked around. Everyone was nodding. "So I'm not stuck as a mermaid forever?" I asked. "No Lilli, you're not," Dad said. He snapped his fingers,

and I was back in my regular clothes, and the tail was gone. I could still breathe though. And I was perfectly dry. I turned to Cody. "So this is goodbye?" I

asked. "You're the daughter of Poseidon. You can visit whenever you want." I smiled. "I guess you're right. Hey Percy," I said. "Yeah?" "Start swimming!"

"Huh?" he said. I started chasing toward the surface, laughing hysterically. That was one crazy day.

Until next time,

Lilli


End file.
